<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Totally Sick Gamer Moment by Freelance_Magic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869058">Totally Sick Gamer Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic'>Freelance_Magic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Stealing counts as sharing right?), Benrey calls Gordon "Daddy" at one point, Benrey is clueless, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Swearing, Wasn't a game au, oh my god they were roomates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrey doesn't know why, but Gordon Freeman makes him sick. Not the “that was a totally sick gamer moment” kind of sick, the “whoops, I ate an expired hot pocket” kind of sick.</p><p>Or...</p><p>Benrey might be gay, have a crush on Gordon Freeman and also be totally clueless...Oh, there’s nothing else to say. That’s it. Eat shit, gamer boi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Totally Sick Gamer Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benrey doesn't know why, but Gordon Freeman makes him sick. Not the “that was a totally sick gamer moment” kind of sick, the “whoops, I ate an expired hot pocket” kind of sick. Which is strange, because Benrey has never actually gotten sick before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can't, being not a human and all. They just...feel hot and uncomfortable whenever they look at him. It doesn't help that Benrey also can't seem to pull himself away from Gordon. Maybe it's how easily triggered Gordon gets over every little thing that draws Benrey to him, you know...for the lols. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That would make sense...if that wasn't for the fact that Gordon is much more relaxed now that the whole Black Mesa thing is behind them now...and Benrey is still drawn in. In fact, if anything Benrey is more invested in Gordon then ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey finds that he likes to annoy Gordon much more when Gordon will sometimes play along now. Gordon being a bro is like, in Benrey's top ten anime moments list. Seeing Gordon smile and laugh at his jokes makes Benrey feel...</span>
  <em>
    <span>things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Benrey? You good in here, Buddy?” Gordon asks as he pops his head into the living room, where Benrey is sitting. "I thought you were gonna play some games?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey was going to play video games, but ended up getting caught up in his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, Feetman,” Benrey says flatly. “I was just- ah- um...warming up the controller. Can't game with a cold controller, it'll die and then I can't use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, causing his glasses to be pushed up to his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to ask you to not call me that?” Gordon sighs. “And how many times do I have to explain that inanimate objects can't get cold and die! They aren't alive in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey simply shrugs at Gordon. “Hey, Bro. I'm just lookin' out for my homie here,” Benrey says as he lifts his </span>
  <em>
    <span>“homie”</span>
  </em>
  <span> up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can't be friends with a controller, Benrey,” Gordon explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm friends with you,” Benrey counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...you do know how to push my buttons…” Gordon plays along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A toothy smile spreads on Benrey's face. He loves it when Gordon gets like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been meanin’ to ask you...are your nippies like...joysticks or somethin’?” Benrey inquiries intelligently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, don't ever call them “nippies” ever again, okay? Two, not really, I do make interesting noises if you play with them though,” Gordon chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey's mind fills with thoughts of playing with Gordon's...nippies. He imagines Gordon making needy noises and mumbling curses under his breath as they tease the sensitive...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey shakes his head. He's feeling weird again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...what was I fucking...doin’ again?” Benrey asks rhetorically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Playing video games...are you sure you're alright, man?” Gordon asks, this time more concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm fine...just...having a cringe ass moment. BRB gonna go drink some soda,” Benrey says as he stands up and walks over into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soda can't solve all your problems, Benrey!” Gordon calls out after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shows how much of a normie you are. Mountain Dew is- is the elixir of the gamer gods,” Benrey calls back as he approaches the fridge in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear it kills your sperm count, actually,” Gordon recalls from somewhere else in the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niiiice…” Benrey mumbles to himself as they reach into the fridge and pulls out a cold, classic Mountain Dew. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Weeks Later...</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey still has yet to figure out what's wrong with himself. He thought that maybe he was just bored, so he annoyed Gordon into bringing them to an amusement park. It was fun, especially when he got to watch Gordon puke after riding a roller coaster too soon after eating too much. But the thing is that he still felt off the entire time they were there, even though he was having such a good time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he thought it might be Gordon, he is sort of a total nerd; maybe he’s giving Benrey some sort of nerd disease. So Benrey asked Tommy if he could “sleep” over at his house. Tommy agreed and the two agreed to hang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're having fun, they decided to play N64 games and shit. But...and this may sound kinda cringe...but Benrey could only think of Gordon most of the time while he's been hanging out with Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you okay, Benrey?” Tommy asks as his last Pokemon faints in Pokemon Stadium. “You seem kinda sad, just like a...um- um ah- sad dog on a Tuesday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It’s nothin’. Just...cravin’ some gamer fuel,” Benrey waves off as he takes a sip from his Baja Blast Mountain Dew. “Wanna play those mini games? I wanna kick that cringe ass Clefairy’s ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sure...but are you sure you are okay?” Tommy asks once more as he makes his way through the menus to the mini game selection. “I mean...you seem distracted. And you are never so distanced when it comes to games! You focus on games like a-a-a hawk with binoculars!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you think Feetman likes...Pokemon?” Benrey asks, changing the topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Um...maybe. Why? Did Doctor Freeman wanna play with us or somethin’? OH! Does he wanna trade?” Tommy gasps in delight at the idea of trading Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I was just askin’,”Benrey shrugs as the mini game starts up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mini game does not go well for Benrey, he’s the first one out of the Clefairy to get hit by a hammer and the first to get knocked out, he and Tommy lose the mini game over all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh...we lost…” Tommy points out as the words </span>
  <b>
    <em>“COM WINS”</em>
  </b>
  <span> display on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...not my best gamer moment,” Benrey groans. “I bet Feetman would be so triggered if he lost, lol.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...wanna play something else?” Tommy offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the two play many other N64 games. Ranging from the well known to the obscure, single player to multi, the good to the bad. All the way up until they get to the last game in Tommy’s collection, Super Smash Bros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh...I bet Feetman would suck at this game,” Benrey snickers as his character flies off screen. “Would yell and stuff...heh, cringe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You know...you've been talking about Doctor Freeman a lot tonight, Benrey,” Tommy points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Benrey feels very defensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What! No I’m not! H-He’s so cringe! Cringe ass nae nae baby hours!” Benrey insists defensively as multi color orbs fly out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH! Your sweet voice. Um...that’s turquoise to fiery rose...what does that mean again…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy mumbles to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey stares blankly in silent horror at the colored orbs that he just produced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH! I remember! Turquoise to fiery rose m-means you are feeling exposed!” Tommy recites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Can you not, bro?” Benrey asks as he looks away from Tommy in what is definitely NOT embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to embarrass you!” Tommy apologizes quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fucking embarrassed! There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m feeling gamer epic,” Benrey lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...O-Oh...okay…” Tommy mumbles shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continue to game in awkward silence, neither one knowing how to move the topic forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you think Doctor Freeman is gonna find a nice lady friend or something soon?” Tommy asks, breaking the awkward silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ah...no? Why?” Benrey hums as he picks Captain Falcon in Smash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...I dunno. I think Doctor Freeman’s a little lonely- like an island- sometimes…” Tommy brings up as he chooses Pikachu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he be lonely, he has a baby. ” Benrey points out. “...He’s kinda cool, he makes these fuckin cool ass B sounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what about someone to hold hands with on walks?” Tommy counters. “ And Joshua can’t give Mister Freeman hugs yet, he’s small like a baby ant in a small ant hill!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey loses a stock to Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think Mister Freeman would be happy if someone would give him kisses?” Tommy asks. “Just imagine it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey imagines Gordon being kissed by some cringe ass lady or some shit. How Gordon would give so much love and attention to this stupid, shitty person that he forgets about him. Gordon will eventually ask them to move in with him and that’ll mean that there is no more room for Benrey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Benrey!” Tommy gasps in worry. “A-Are you okay?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears roll down Benrey’s face as Benrey lets out pained half sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-n-no…” Benrey struggles as he pauses the game. “I-I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What’s wrong?” Tommy worries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t- I don’t want that. I don’t want h-him to meet some l-lame ass lady or s-some shit,” Benrey sutters. “Kissin’ her and stuff….it makes me angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why...?” Tommy asks quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey doesn’t fully know why himself. He just does. He hates the idea of Gordon being happy with someone else and it confuses him. Does he still hate Gordon? That doesn’t make sense, they made up, even after the shit that went down at Black Mesa. Benrey said he was sorry and Gordon said that he was sorry too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things are chill now, right? Gordon is letting Benrey live with him, so that’s gotta count for some bro points right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, Benrey?” Tommy speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Benrey hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you remember when you were big?” Tommy asks. “Back in the spooky place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- yeah, bro?” Benrey nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Well...I was just thinkin’ about how- um- you asked Doctor Freeman to kiss you and...I was just wonderin’...did you mean it?” Tommy asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Nah...that was me just fuckin’ with him. Heh, he thought I was ‘bout to vore ‘im. Lol, he was so scared,” Benrey snickers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I thought you might like Doctor Freeman as more than just a couple of pals,” Tommy hums. “...There was...some- ah- things you said and did that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Nah, that’s some gay shit right there, bro,” Berney waves off, interrupting Tommy. “Feetman ‘n me? What? Heheheh. Gross…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I kinda thought…hmmm,” Tommy hums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh?” Benrey hums back in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You should try imagining kissing Doctor Freeman!” Tommy suggests suddenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lol, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That way if you don’t like it we can say for sure that you don’t like him; just like I learned that I don’t like vinegar after I drank a big bottle of it!” Tommy explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Meh, fuck it,” Benrey shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey closes his eyes and thinks about Gordon standing in front of him, lookin’ all cringe and shit. The Gordon in Benrey’s imagination strolls over to him with a confidant look on his face, his short ponytail flowing in the wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Benrey,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gordon greets with a wink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You wanna know something? I think I’ll actually take you up on that kiss, man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really, bro? That’s kinda gay…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benrey points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good thing I’m kinda gay then,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gordon chuckles as he takes Benrey’s chin and point’s his face up at Gordon’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon then leans his face in closer to Benrey’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...I bet you’ve always wondered what my beard felt like. Wanna get the FULL experience?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gordon whispers, breath hot on Benrey’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, daddy,” Benrey moans back as the two’s lips nearly touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is your dad there?” Tommy asks, pulling Benrey out of his fantasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh?” Benrey vocalizes as he is pulled out of his fantasy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned your dad. Oh! Were you and Doctor Freeman getting married in your head? Congratulations!” Tommy cheers as he claps his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh? M-Me and Feetman? Pffff. N-No...no. T-That’s so cringe, bro. Heh…” Benrey waves off. “I bet he doesn’t even- doesn’t even know how to setup PS plus He- he’s that stupid and shit,” Benrey chuckles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stares at Benrey as they go on and on about how much he </span>
  <b>
    <em>SO </em>
  </b>
  <span>totally thinks Gordon is lame. Now, Tommy Coolatta is a very sweet and patient person, he really is. But even he is getting sick of Benrey’s nonsense, that man clearly has it </span>
  <b>
    <em>BAD </em>
  </b>
  <span>for Gordon Freeman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benrey?” Tommy pipes up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey looks back at Tommy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, bro?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiles very sweetly at Benrey. “You really are in love with him, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...How do you- do you know when you are? You got any gamer guides, bro?” Benrey asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Can you stop thinkin’ about Mister Freeman? You gotta be honest!” Tommy inquiries as he wags a finger in front of Benrey’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I’ve been thinkin’ about him all day,” Benrey admits. “...And all of yesterday too, and- and the day before that…” Benrey’s eyes widen in realization. “...I...shit. I’M the cringe ass nae nae baby,” Benrey whispers as he points at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods his head in sympathy as Benrey stares at the TV in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a fuckin’ crush on Feetman,” Benrey finally admits to himself. “I got a mother fuckinnnn’...big gay crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So...are we not gonna play video games anymore or…?” Tommy questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t really feel gamer-tastic right now. Imma gonna fuckin’ watch you stream live while I try to- try to clear my shit,” Benrey says as he sets down his controller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay! Do you wanna watch me play more Smash bros or do you want me to play somethin’ more new?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Next Day</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a night of watching Tommy play games. Benrey decides he’s going to go home to Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Home to Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck if that thought doesn’t make Benrey feel all sorts of feelings- gay feelings. When has Gordon become his home? Shit, that’s cringe. But Benrey can’t seem to bring himself to care, not when he’s now so painfully aware of his own feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How has Benrey not noticed his feelings until now, even Tommy picked up on this shit. Is it a thing to be able to pick up on your bro’s gay vibes? All those epic pranks he pulled on Gordon where just to get his attention, how fuckin’ lame is that shit. He feels like some shitty anime girl or some shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I that obvious?” Benrey questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scary thought pops into Benrey’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>know?” Benrey whispers in horror. “Does he fuckin’ know and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” Benrey’s voice cracks. Benrey shakes his head. “Don’t be a little- little cringe ass bitch,” he tells himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Benrey can do now is walk home as slowly as possible, not bothering to use any of his rad abilities to speed up the process. Too bad that he’s nearly there, so it doesn’t even matter. Benrey isn’t sure what he’s gonna do once he enters the house. Maybe he’ll get lucky- in the sense that Gordon won’t be home, not- you know...getting and/or giving the good succ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...He wouldn't...say no to the latter, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Benrey is ready, he arrives at his destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey approaches the house and enters, phasing right through the front door. Opening doors is for casuals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m back, Feetman,” Benrey calls into the house. “Did you enjoy the not fun you- you had while I was off fuckin’ it up in gamer town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one responds, which means that Gordon likely isn’t home. Which is quite alright with Benrey, even if he does miss him, which is some cringe shit. Benrey’s not quite ready to face Gordon yet, not after the revelations he just had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey figures if nobody’s home then he can just help himself to some soda, which he would do even if Gordon was home, but now Gordon won’t bitch about how unhealthy it is; even though it doesn’t matter for Benrey. He’s...always been weird like that, always telling Benrey that he needs to eat healthy, brush his teeth, take a shower...it’s almost like Gordon cares about Benrey or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of it makes Benrey want to run over to Gordon when he gets home and just- fuck- just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>him how he fuckin’ feels. To Sweet Voice all his feelings in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Gordon’s not home, so Benrey decides to grab a soda from the fridge instead. When Benrey steps into the kitchen, he notices a sandwich on the kitchen counter, wrapped in that clear plastic stuff, with a sticky note on top of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The note reads:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            Benrey-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            I’m probably not gonna be home when you get back from Tommy’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            I know that you prob ate nothing but shit while you were there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>            So I made you this sandwich. (I know you don’t have to eat but-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>             just do it for me, man. It’ll make me feel better.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>             I’ll be back in a while, try to keep the house clean for me. Joshua</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>             is coming over tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                                              See you later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>                                                                                                    -Gordon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck. You aren't makin’ this </span>
  <em>
    <span>“in love with you”</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing any easier, bro,” Benrey whispers to himself. “Fuckin’ hardcore mode in this bitch with your- your fuckin- fuckin shit. Fuckin’ cute ass sticky notes...shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey picks up the sandwich and unwraps it from it’s plastic prison. Benrey gobbles down the sandwich and fuck- it’s a BLT. Gordon made Benrey a sandwich which requires more effort then necessary for a basic sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ hell, Failman,” Benrey moans as he eats his sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sandwich is one of the best things Benrey has ever eaten, which is honestly not much of a contest, Benrey hasn’t eaten that much food that isn’t fast food or something you can find in a vending machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also hasn’t eaten that many things that are home cooked before. Well, until he started living with Gordon that is. Gordon will force Benrey to eat at least one meal that Gordon made for Benrey and himself, for the sake of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“nutrition”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...And Benrey loves every single meal Gordon makes for him, not that he’d let Gordon know that. What is he, gay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Ah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is, isn’t he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Whoops,” Benrey hums to himself. “I may- may have made a fucky wucky, huh? Not lettin’ Cringdon Failman know that I appreciate the fuckin’ yum yums he makes for me like a good bro. Even if he acts like a fuckin’ nerd with his nutrition shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey shallows the last of the sandwich as he opens up the fridge and pulls out a mountain dew. Benrey cracks open a cold one and guzzles it down, Gordon isn’t around to nag him to savoir it, so why not? Benrey takes the now empty can of mountain dew and crushes it against his head, though he might be cheating, considering his helmet and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Welp… the fuck do I do now?” Benrey hums. “Gamin’ time? ...Meh, not feelin’ it. Watch somethin’...? ...Maybe later...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Benrey really wants to do at the moment is be around Gordon, but he can’t because Gordon isn’t home. Benrey’s Sweet Voice activates, leaving a trail of pouty, annoyed colors in its wake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck, am I fuckin’ lonely or some shit? T-That’s pretty cringe,” Benrey sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...An idea pops into Benrey’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I could raid Feetman’s room. Find some dope loot, probably not though, because it’s Failman’s sh-shit.” Benrey says aloud as he starts to walk towards the stairs that lead to the second story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey climbs up the stairs with purpose, he has places to go and a guy’s shit to rifle through for the fun of it. Gordon wouldn’t get too upset if he found out what Benrey did, would he? Benrey could always say he was lookin’ for more clothes to wear, that’d make sense. Though Benrey has been living with Gordon for sometime now, he doesn’t own his own clothes, other than his uniform and helmet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ Failman doesn’t give me any gamer tees or nothin’. What does he want me- want me to do? Walk around naked or some shit, heh...c-cringe…” Benrey mumbles to himself as the thought of Gordon being pleased at Benrey’s naked form, his eyes filled with hunger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey enjoys that thought a</span>
  <b>
    <em> lot</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey makes it to Gordon’s bedroom door, which is closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last chance to back out like a- like a little bitch,” He tells himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey no-clips right through the door, not even thinking twice about his life choices. Gordon’s room is...fairly underwhelming, there’s not a whole lot that tells you about Gordon as a person. It’s walls are mostly bare, save for a cork board over by a desk with a laptop set up on it. The cork board has shit like photos of Joshua, reminders, newsletters, bills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know, boring nerd shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, but there is one photo of Benrey on there. Benrey’s searching stops as he stares at the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...He put me... on his cork board?” Benrey questions as he puts a hand on his chest as he is filled with a warm, fuzzy sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photo in question is one that Benrey took himself, he stole Gordon’s phone at one point and took a bunch of stupid selfies and shit, thinking it would get a rise out of Gordon. It so did, Gordon yelled at him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>“not steal his fucking phone, Benrey!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Heh, he’s pretty cute when he’s angry,” Benrey mumbles mindlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Gordon did buy Benrey a tablet later that week, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey shakes his head, he has a job to do- well, not really a job, just a thing he feels like doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit. What’s in- gonna drop in here?” Benrey asks as he strolls over to Gordon’s night stand, hoping to find something juicy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey opens up the night stand and...finds a bunch of charging cables. Well, if Benrey ever needs a new cord for his tablet, he knows where to find one now. Benrey closes the night stand, not totally shocked nothing cool was in there, this is Gordon’s room to be fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm if I was him, where would I put my shit?” Benrey hums to himself. Benrey looks around the room for a potential place for snooping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s eyes spot Gordon’s closet door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe he’s got something in his closet,” Benrey suggests to no one as he approaches the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey opens up the closet door and is greeted with a plethora of old looking jackets, hoodies and other shit you wear on your torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wow, I’m not getting any fucking good rolls,” Benrey sighs in disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey pulls out a dark orange hoodie, it’s rather faded and looks like it’s falling apart around the sleeves. Benrey puts the hoodie up to his face. It’s very soft and smells like Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What if I fucking put this shit on? You know, as a joke?” Benrey mumbles to himself. “Y-Yeah, for the lols and shit. Heh heh heh heh heh.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey throws Gordon’s old hoodie onto Gordon’s bed. Benrey shimmys off his vest, undoes his tie and then unbuttons his shirt, now that Benrey is effectively half-naked he drops his clothes onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck, I should do that shower thing Feetman makes me do,” Benrey mumbles to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a part of Gordon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>“for fucks sake Benrey you need to take care of yourself” </span>
  </em>
  <span>agenda Gordon forces Benrey to shower on occasion, and on those occasions Gordon will also wash Benrey’s clothes. Benrey will never admit this to Gordon but he feels pretty good after showering, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...And he might be grateful that Gordon showed what showering is to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d never say it to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Cause that is some cringe shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey shakes his head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To the fuckin’ shower then,” Benrey says as he strolls over to Gordon’s en suite bathroom. “Imma gonna use all his soaps and shit,” Benrey chuckles darkly to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey takes off his pants and boxer shorts once he enters the bathroom and hops into the shower. As much as half the shit human’s do seem weird and unnecessary to Benrey, he has to admit that showers are surprisingly epic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey turns on the water and waits for it to turn warm, he learnt his lesson the first time he didn’t wait for that shit. Once the water is at a temperature that a is comfortable Benrey stands under the spray of water, but something seems off...OH!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey takes off his helmet and places it on the bathroom counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t shower with gamer gear, Benrey,” Benrey tsks at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey lets his black hair get wet under the spray. The feeling of warm water runs down his entire body, the feeling is, as always, fucking great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Now...time to see what kind of cringe ass soaps Feetman likes to use,” Benrey says as he looks around the shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey spots an orange bottle and reaches for it. The bottle has a big picture of an orange on it, according to Benrey’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>“gamer sense”</span>
  </em>
  <span> that probably means that the contents of the bottle smell like oranges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey squirts a glob of the stuff onto his hand and rubs into his hair. Benrey remembers to keep his head tilted back while he does this, cause last time he didn’t and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heheheh, Feetman flipped his shit when he heard me scream,” Benrey chuckles. “How the fuck was I suppose to know that soapy stuff fuckin’ dealt fire damage to your eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey rinses the orange stuff out of his hair and moves onto another bottle, this one blue. However; this time there isn’t a picture of a fruit or anything on it, so it’s anybody’s guess what the smell is. Well...he could read the bottle, but what is he, some sort of shower casual?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Well...maybe he is new to the shower game, but he’s learning!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey goes through the same process as before with cleaning his hair. Now that his hair is S rank levels of clean Benrey decides it’s about time he cleans the rest of his body…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>One Whole Shower Later…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey steps out of the shower feeling refreshed. Benrey reaches for a nearby towel and dries himself off. Once Benrey is dry enough for his standards he walks over to the fogged up mirror. Benrey takes the towel he was just using to dry himself off and wipes away some of the fog on the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s entire body is flushed blue, which he learned isn’t the normal color for most people to turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good thing Benrey isn’t a people then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s a Benrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a pretty sexy one at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you fuck me? I’d fuck me,” Benrey flirts with his refection, sending himself a sharp toothed smile as he puts his helmet back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey turns around and looks down, he’s forgotten that since Gordon isn’t home there isn’t anybody around to clean his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it, pants are fuckin’ dumb anyways,” Benrey proclaims as he picks up his eightbit heart patterned boxer shorts and slips them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don’t feel as nice as they do when they are freshly cleaned but whatever, it’s not like Benrey misses Gordon right now that bad or anything gay like that. Definitely not, even though he might find Gordon kinda hot...and sweet sometimes...and kissable...and smart...but it’s nothing. Nothing that deep, bro. SO totally nothing. Nah. Just a crush, orange flavored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Benrey’s so totally fucked and he knows it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m...gonna see if Failman Cringebaby McGee has any- any fuckin’ more clothes to wear,” Benrey mumbles as he leaves the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey stumbles back over to Gordon’s closet and peers inside. Benrey spots an black t-shirt with some math equation on the front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s such a fuckin’ nerd…” Benrey snickers as he holds up the t-shirt. “Bet he’d wear this to f-fuckin’ Walmart to feel- feel like the alpha nerd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey brings the t-shirt up to his face, it smells like Gordon, just like the hoodie that is still on Gordon’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I bet he’d look so cute in this…” Benrey whispers under his breath as he brings the t-shirt over to Gordon’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey drops the t-shirt on the bed next to the orange hoodie. Benrey picks up the orange hoodie and puts it on. The hoodie is probably the softest thing Benrey has ever worn on his body before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, is this the fabled Snuggie I heard about?” Benrey wonders in awe as he feels the softness of the material. “This shit is...holy fuck. It’s so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey can’t help but hug himself, he’s in a world of softness right now and he’s having a great time. Benrey looks down at the t-shirt that he left on the bed, he doesn’t really need it now that he’s got this hoodie on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to put it back in the closet,” Benrey shrugs as he holds up the t-shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey then looks over at one of Gordon’s pillows...and an idea pops into his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What if I just fuckin’...put it right here?” Benrey says as he grabs Gordon’s pillow and puts the shirt on it. “Heh. Looks dumb,” Benrey chuckles to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey looks down at Gordon’s bed. It’s a little crazy to Benrey that Gordon has a whole room dedicated to sleeping for just himself. Benrey doesn’t need sleep, he is a gamer after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel good or somethin’?” Benrey wonders aloud as he pulls back the blankets and climbs in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey pulls the blanket back up to his neck and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. This is relaxing as hell,” Benrey mumbles as he gets himself comfy. “No wonder Feetman lays in here every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey looks over to the pillow wearing Gordon’s nerd shirt. He reaches over and pulls the pillow closer, wrapping his arms around the pillow as he does so. Benrey closes his eyes just like Gordon does when he’s asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey starts to imagine that the pillow is actually Gordon, and Gordon is returning the hug that Benrey is giving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...This...is...n-nice...act-...actually…” Benrey mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, wanna make a bet, man?” Gordon asks Benrey as they sit on the couch in the living room playing video games together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the bet? Bet it’s some lame shit, bro,” Benrey snickers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not fucking lame, Benrey!” Gordon defends. “The bet is that whoever loses this next match owes the other a kiss. You in, or are you scared to lose?” Gordon teases. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I ain't afraid of shit. Let’s fucking go, bitch,” Benrey agrees. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The match on the game the two are playing starts up and...Benrey has no idea what this game is. It looks like an N64 game, but they are playing with PlayStation 3 controllers, and some of the button prompts look like Nintendo Switch buttons. Also, the game keeps switching what they’re doing. One moment it’s a first person shooter, the next a fighting game, then a party game with mini games. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bro, what the fuck are we playing?” Benrey asks as he tries to play the game, but to no avail.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Benrey, you seriously don’t know what we’re playing? Talk about being a fake gamer,” Gordon scoffs. “We’re playing I’m Home! You begged me to buy it for you last week.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Huh?” Benrey hums in confusion. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey has no memory of that ever happening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever, man. That’s what fucking happened,” Gordon shrugs as he returns to kicking Benrey’s ass in whatever they’re playing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey is very quickly losing this game and he has no idea what to do, the game keeps changing and all the stuff on screen doesn’t make sense. The timer keeps changing how it displays time, going from numbers to a gauge to a clock thing. All the words on screen aren’t in a language that Benrey can read and Benrey’s controls don’t make sense either. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty soon, Gordon is announced the winner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Wow...it’s almost as if you wanted to lose, Benrey,” Gordon snickers as he sets his controller down on the table, where it starts to float away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That game was bullshit,” Benrey grumbles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Someone’s salty,” Gordon points out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Am not…” Benrey huffs. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure…” Gordon says as he rolls his eyes. “...You do realize that you owe me a kiss, right?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey jumps a little at Gordon’s words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“H-huh?” Benrey vocalizes in surprise as his face flushes blue.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah...actually...I want that kiss now…” Gordon chuckles as he starts to crawl towards Benrey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gordon pushes Benrey onto his back and lays on top of him, he removes Benrey’s helmet and caresses the side of Benrey’s face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Fuck, why do you have to be so cute?” Gordon whispers in Benrey’s ear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Benrey doesn’t know what to say in response, all he can do is wait for Gordon to kiss him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Benrey…” Gordon sighs as he leans in face closer to Benrey’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Benrey….Benrey….Benrey...h-hey, Benrey…” Gordon repeats over and over again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HEY, BENREY! WAKE UP!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MMmmmnnnggghhh...huh?” Benrey groans as he wakes up. “Wha…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why the fuck are you in my bed, Benrey?” Gordon asks in a tone that is more confused than angry. “...And why the fuck are you wearing my old hoodie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ah…” Benrey vocalizes as he tries to figure out what the hell he just witnessed. “W-Were we not just in the living room…?” Benrey questions as he turns and looks at Gordon in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Were you dreaming? Wait, do you not know what a fucking dream is, Benrey?” Gordon asks as a dorky smile blooms on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey loves that smile, but hates the embarrassed feeling he’s feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, bro. I know what that shit is. I’ve seen it in games ‘n movies ‘n shit,” Benrey defends. “I know what dreams are, I’m not a stupid baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you never had one before,” Gordon calls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Shut up,” Benrey pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon breaks out into a fit of giggles at Benrey’s reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! That’s so cute! You never had a dream before!” Gordon laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey feels funny when Gordon calls him cute, like, in a gay way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...wait, do you need to sleep? I thought you don’t need sleep?” Gordon recalls. “Shit, we have a spare room if you need it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benrey puts a hand up, stopping Gordon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Benrey confirms. “...But I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So why did you go to sleep in my bed with my hoodie on?” Gordon asks once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, shit. The hard hitting questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t have any clothes…?” Benrey tries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh, funny that you should mention that…” Gordon says as he scratches his beard. “I actually got you some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...They’re probably nerd shit.” Benrey scoffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s actually...quite touched that Gordon got him some clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is that why you weren't home?” Benrey asks shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Figure if you were gonna stay here I might as well get you something else to wear, that guard uniform doesn’t look that comfortable,” Gordon points out. “...A-And it was getting to be a-a-a pain in the ass to wash your clothes every time you showered!” Gordon adds as a small blush forms on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh..um...thanks, bro,” Benrey thanks. “...That’s...pretty gamer epic of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t thank me yet. You might not like what I picked out,” Gordon waves off. “You might call it cringe or something stupid like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey gets up out of Gordon’s bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH! UM! N-N-No pants, huh?” Gordon stutters as his eyes flicker...</span>
  <em>
    <span>downwards, </span>
  </em>
  <span>face turning even more red</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...yeah? I had no one to wash my clothes,” Benrey shrugs as he stands up and stretches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...R-Right. Y-You don’t know how the laundry machine and dryer work,” Gordon nods as he adjusts his glasses. “...H-Hey, do you feel a breeze, Benrey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh?” Benrey tilts his head in confusion. “...Did you leave a window open or some shit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Ah...um…” Gordon struggles as he stares down straight at…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey looks down to see what’s got Gordon acting so weird and- OH SHIT!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey quickly turns his body the other way, so Gordon isn’t getting an eyeful anymore. Benrey can’t believe he just- he can’t even begin to process what just happened he’s so embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey just had a dick slip, just like Gordon did back in Black Mesa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, don’t think about his dick. Don’t think about his dick, don’t think about his dick. Don’t think about his dick. Don’t think about his dick!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Benrey chants in his mind, hoping that maybe he can stop the </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span> from...</span>
  <em>
    <span>growing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward few seconds pass as no one in the room says anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll...just give you a second to...um...</span>
  <em>
    <span>hide the snake away,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Gordon awkwardly says as he begins to leave the room. “...I’ll be downstairs with your new clothes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Benrey hears the back door close he gets... his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> in order. That was...one way to wake up, Benrey supposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well...we’re even now,” Benrey shrugs. “...If he makes shit weird I’ll tell him that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey takes a deep breath and leaves the bedroom, ready to face Gordon once more. Benrey climbs down the stairs and onto the main floor again. Gordon spots Benrey coming down the stairs and picks up one the bags that surround him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so here’s the first- whoa!” Gordon exclaims as he stumbles over another bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, clumsy boy. Fuckin’ tripping over your shit,” Benrey teases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon grumbles out some curses under his breath as he frees his foot from the bag he tripped over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hardy har har,” Gordon fake laughs as he pushes the bag he’s holding into Benrey’s arms. “Fuckin’ Gordon Freeman trips over a bag. Peak comedy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, you know where I’m coming from,” Benrey smiles as he looks inside the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bag seems to have some sort of soft, black material. Benrey pulls the thing out of the bag and holds it up. It’s a black hoodie with a PlayStation logo on it. Benrey loves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Bro. This shit’s fuckin’- fuckin good shit right here,” Benrey complements as he holds the hoodie closer to his face, it smells new, a pretty foreign smell to Benrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you’d like that one,” Gordon says like a mom who got their kids EXACTLY what they wanted for Christmas. “Well, put it on, man!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey puts the black PlayStation hoodie on the ground as he shimmys out of Gordon’s old orange hoodie. Once the orange hoodie is off, Benrey throws it behind himself. What sounds like a camera going off attracts Benrey’s attention. Benrey looks at Gordon, who is holding his phone up, as if he’s taking a photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are- are you taking Only Fans pics of me, Feetman?” Benrey asks jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-W-What?! N-No! W-Well, I did take a picture of you. But it was an accident! I was just getting the camera ready so I could take a picture of you with your new hoodie on,” Gordon explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why would you need that?” Benrey asks as he picks up the PlayStation hoodie up off the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so you can see how you look in it,” Gordon explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Don’t mirrors do that?” Benrey points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Shut up and let me take pictures of you in your new clothes, okay?” Gordon sighs, not fully making sense to Benrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sure, whatever,” Benrey shrugs as he puts the hoodie on. “Am I the next Cover-Benrey or some shit?” Benrey asks as he strikes a pose with one hand on his hip and one on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look fucking gorgous,” Gordon says in a...surprisingly serious voice as he takes a photo of Benrey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...thanks...bro…” Benrey thanks shyly, caught off guard by Gordon’s complement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck, did I say that out loud?” Gordon whispers to himself. “I m-mean, yeah...no problem…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stare at each other for a while, neither one sure of what to say next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Wait, did you shower while I was gone? You look clean,” Gordon points out, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, yeah. I did. In your shower too. Bet your mad ‘bout that, lol,” Benrey chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m proud of you, man,” Gordon praises. “You showered without me having to tell you to do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey begins to choke up at Gordon’s words, no ones ever been proud of Benrey before; it’s almost too much for him to handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You even washed your hair!” Gordon adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey runs a hand through his hair, feeling how soft and clean- wait, hold the fucking phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wearing my helmet when I fell asleep,” Benrey recalls. “...Where is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Gordon looks very guilty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Oh...um...I took it off when I found you asleep in my bed,” Gordon answers, looking away as he does so. “I left it on my nightstand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Huh...why’d you do that?” Benrey asks, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, it doesn’t look very comfortable to sleep in a helmet. Saving you some neck pain, man,” Gordon explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey nods along to Gordon’s explanation slowly, that seems to make sense...except for one detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you woke me up anyways?” Benrey questions, tilting his head at Gordon as he does so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Gordon curses as he covers his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, bro are you okay?!” Benrey asks, now concerned for Gordon. “Did you take damage? Shit, bro!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-Benrey, I-I’m so sorry!” Gordon apologies as he continues to cover his eyes. “I-I’ve been...shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey is at a loss, everything seemed fine a moment ago and now Gordon looks like he’s on the verge of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro, i-it’s okay,” Benrey tries. “I’m not gonna rage quit on you for whatever nerdy reason you removed my helmet-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I THINK YOUR FUCKING ADORABLE, OKAY?!” Gordon screams. “I GOT A FUCKING CRUSH ON YOU!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears begin to fall down Gordon’s face as Gordon spills his heart out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don’t know when it fucking happened. But it did!” Gordon confesses as he looks down at the ground. “I...wanted to take a picture of you sleeping in my bed, like a fucking creep I fucking took pictures of you while you slept and- and then had the fucking audacity to caress your head!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon backs up to a nearby wall and slides down into a sitting position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck. I’m- such a fucking degenerate,” Gordon whispers as covers his face with his hands. “Now look at me, I’m trying to get more photos of you like some sort of s-stalker!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey’s shocked, thrilled, confused and worried all at once. If he used his Sweet Voice right now it would be a jumbled mess of colors that not even Tommy could hope to understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro…” Benrey breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey wonders for a moment if he’s still dreaming, but only for a moment. Gordon crying on the floor in front of him feels a little too real to be a dream. Benrey would rather hear Gordon laugh, that’s one of his favorite sounds. It’s better than any OST in Benrey’s opinion, period.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s pretty gay, bro,” Benrey says as he sits down on the floor next to Gordon. “You got a fucking crush on me? P-Pretty embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Y-Yeah...I-I shouldn't have-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna hear a secret?” Benrey asks. “Gotta promise to not tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...o-okay?” Gordon nods, agreeing to keep Benrey’s secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this nerd took photos of me ‘n shit while I was sleeping,” Benrey starts. “And apparently that’s not cool or some shit, so I think I’m going to have to charge him for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon stares at Benrey, awaiting what charge he’ll be forced to pay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m thinking…” Benrey says as he puts a hand on each of Gordon’s shoulders. “That maybe…” Benrey continues as he pushes Gordon onto his back and places himself so that he’s face to face with Gordon as he lays on the ground. “I’ll just have to charge him a kiss for every photo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Whoa...that’s...a pretty big secret, man,” Gordon whispers, Benrey’s face not far from his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you wanna know the best part?” Benrey asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so fucking hot,” Benrey whispers as he leans in even closer to Gordon’s face. “...Isn’t that just so fucking poggers?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sounds great,” Gordon stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m pogging out right now,” Benrey nods. “Fucking hot ass nerd gonna get smooched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey leans in and kisses Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon’s beard tickles Benrey’s face as their lips meet, Benrey likes the sensation. The kiss is simple and closed, nothing crazy like Benrey’s seen in movies or shit like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels amazing regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two break their kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I guess it’s pretty stupid of me to think you didn’t like me back, huh?” Gordon chuckles sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Bro...even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew I liked you,” Benrey points out. “Apparently it was really obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you did try to kiss me several times back in Black Mesa,” Gordon nods. “I just- I dunno...thought it was all a joke, maybe? I was...just- I needed to think on it for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Fuck, bro. Even I thought I was just messing with you!” Benrey exclaims. “...We’re both pretty stupid, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh just the fucking </span>
  <b>
    <em>STUPIDEST!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Gordon laughs. “We are so fucking stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gordon and Benrey laugh at the entire situation they found themselves in. The two eventually calm down and look into each others eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, bro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Gordon hums. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...B-Be my hot gamer BF?” Benrey asks. “...It would be totally poggers if you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll still have to pay off my photo charges right?” Gordon asks jokingly. “I got a whole album with only pictures of you in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benrey smiles wide at Gordon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess we got some more kissing to do, bro,” Benrey chuckles. “Or should I say...Bro-friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That was awful,” Gordon groans. “Kiss me you jackass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Benrey kissed Gordon, and then he kissed him again, and again...and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the start of a totally poggers relationship.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow. So...this took me a week to write. Whoops? Didn’t mean for that to happen, I just wanted to write a little 1k word thing. Oh well...I had fun.</p><p>So...like...are the characters in character enough? I’m still learning the voices so I can write them better.</p><p>Also...did you guys know that there is a Mountain Dew wiki? I sure didn’t until I wrote this. Thanks HLVRAI, I now know all the facts about Mountain Dew. I have been enlightened. </p><p>While we are on the topic...just so y’all know...it turns out that the sperm thing regarding Mountain Dew is a myth...sort of. So caffeine lowers sperm count, and Mountain Dew just so happens to have more caffeine in it then most sodas/pop/fizzy drinks/ etc.</p><p>...I learned way too much about Mountain Dew while writing this.</p><p>(One last thing, so...is T a high enough rating for this fic? I read it over and T seems alright. If you guys think I should upgrade it then feel free to tell me!)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>